


My Love, My Love, My Love

by shiyiiing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua has a special present for Jeonghan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, My Love, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> i have a science exam tmr. what am i doing with my life?? // really late birthday fic for jeonghan

Jeonghan waited patiently as Joshua closed the bedroom door. Today had been a whirlpool of excitement and surprises as birthday wishes and presents were showered onto Jeonghan. Everyone had already presented Jeonghan with their present for him and he had accepted all with genuine gratitude and smiles.  
  
It was nearing midnight now, the end of Jeonghan's birthday, and only one person has yet to present Jeonghan with a present. When asked, Joshua had dodged Jeonghan's questions while flashing him sly smiles and winks the entire day.  
  
But now, there was no way Joshua could avoid Jeonghan. Not when he was the one who had led Jeonghan to the bedroom they we're currently in. From the bed Jeonghan had settled himself on, he could hear the click of the door locking and his heart beat increased with anticipation  
  
Jeonghan watched as Joshua turned around and began to walk towards him. Even with the lights off, Jeonghan could still see the faint blush on the younger's face, thanks to the moonlight streaming through the windows.  
  
"So." Jeonghan began, eyes expectant, as Joshua came to a stop in front of him. The elder parted his legs instinctively and Joshua stepped between them, his hands coming to the rest on his shoulders.  
  
"Happy birthday, Jeonghan," Joshua whispered with a loving, tender smile before leaning down and kissing the long haired boy deeply. Automatically, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist as he pulled him closer for their daily make out session.  
  
It was strange but Jeonghan couldn't remember exactly when they started their relationship, but throughout their entire dating period, the two have never gone any further beyond making out. While they have gotten hot and heavy more than a few times, the couple have never gone any further. Jeonghan didn't fault Joshua — it was already difficult for the devoted Catholic to accept being in the relationship with another male and Jeonghan didn't want to push his luck with having pre-marital sex.  
  
Except, instead of sinking down onto the bed with Jeonghan, this time, Joshua placed his palms onto his chest and pushed the elder away slightly even though he was all but seated on Jeonghan's lap.  
  
Surprised, Jeonghan tilted his head at Joshua but he was still maintaining his air of mystery. Planting a quick kiss on Jeonghan's lips, Joshua instructed, "close your eyes."  
  
"Really," Jeonghan pouted but obeyed anyways. Shutting his eyes, Jeonghan felt Joshua slip off his lap and heard him walked away. Moments later, Jeonghan felt Joshua's weight on him again and his lips on his.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Joshua breathed out and Jeonghan listened.  
  
It took him a while to adjust to the darkness again but when he did, Jeonghan couldn't help but be surprised to find Joshua with a bow tied around his pale neck.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Joshua exclaimed again, beaming widely but underneath his bright exterior, Jeonghan could see that he was nervous to what Jeonghan would make out of his 'present'.  
  
Chuckling, Jeonghan fingered the red bow as he teased playfully. "Did you forget to get me a present? Because as much as I love making out with you, it's not really a present befitting a birthday boy." He softened his words with a kiss on Joshua's forehead.  
  
"I know that," Joshua insisted and to Jeonghan's surprise, he blushed a deeper shade of red. Avoiding his eyes, Joshua's hands trailed to the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning it as he spoke quietly. "I didn't forget to get you a present. My present to you is myself."  
  
It was only when Joshua was tugging his shirt off, exposing his pale shoulders and chest, and letting it fall to the floor did Jeonghan finally understood the younger's words. Eyes growing wide, Jeonghan cupped Joshua's face gently. "Are you sure?" He questioned, knowing that it was a large step for Joshua to take.  
  
His eyes were big and innocent but there was certainty in them. "I'm sure." Joshua replied, without hesitation, before kissing Jeonghan again as he pulled at his shorts.  
  
The next few moments were a blur of motion as both Jeonghan and Joshua hastily rid each other of their clothing. Jeonghan lifted Joshua up as the latter shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, revealing himself entirely to Jeonghan. When Jeonghan looked up, Joshua's face was aflamed but he didn't hesitate to reach for Jeonghan's sweatpants. With his lover's hands at his crotch and the promise Joshua gave, it wasn't surprising that blood had already rushed southwards. Soon, the two of them were both naked and hard, save for the red bow Joshua had around his neck.  
  
Jeonghan had stopped Joshua when he tried to remove it. There was a sort of thrill in know in that Joshua had willingly given himself to Jeonghan. The red bow was proof of that.  
  
They kissed each other again, hands groping all over their bare chests. Gripping Joshua's thighs, Jeonghan moved further into the bed until they were both in the middle. Jeonghan broke apart, chest heaving and eyes glazed over with lust. One look at Joshua, flushed and hard, and Jeonghan could tell that he was just as affected as he was.  
  
"So," Jeonghan started with a smile which Joshua returned albeit with a tinge of nervousness.  
  
"We need lube, right?" Joshua piped up and then, he was shifting over to reach for the bedside drawer. After a few seconds of searching blindly, Joshua returned with a bottle of lube in his hands.  
  
Jeonghan stared at his boyfriend and Joshua coughed, playing with the bottle nervously. "I did a bit research earlier." He confessed and, Jeonghan laughed at how abashed Joshua was and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
It was soon apparent that they had to do something with their respective problems and Joshua broke apart, face less red than earlier but eyes still lustful. Jeonghan was pleased to see that his lips was bruised from kissing and his hair a mess.  
  
Opening the bottle, Joshua poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers as Jeonghan watched with wide eyes beneath him. He wasn't sure what to think — they have talked about doing it but the subject of who would be the submissive one had never cropped up. Jeonghan knew that Joshua was a virgin and was hence, inexperienced. In fact, Jeonghan was still reeling from surprise that Joshua knew about the need for lubrication. As for himself, Jeonghan had never bottomed for anyone and he wasn't sure if he wanted to start now.  
  
Just as Jeonghan opened his mouth to speak, Joshua reached behind himself and a finger disappeared inside him without much resistance.  
  
His heart skipping a beat, Jeonghan felt himself become harder than he has ever been before as he shamelessly watched Joshua work himself open with one lubed finger. The younger boy was now kneeling, his legs open with Jeonghan between them.  
  
Without thinking, Jeonghan reached behind Joshua and was surprised to find him more lubricated than he expected from a virgin. Realization soon dawned on him and he gasped in surprise.  
  
"Did you already lubricate yourself earlier?" Jeonghan asked softly, once again surprised by his lover. Was that where Joshua had disappeared to when everyone else was watching television?  
  
Joshua didn't answer but his face gave everything away and Jeonghan felt more blood rushing down south. Joshua had planned everything. Right from the start, Joshua already wanted to give himself to Jeonghan. The knowledge gave Jeonghan a warm feeling and he planted kisses all over Joshua's chest.  
  
A soft moan escaped his lips as Joshua slipped another finger inside himself. His body trembled at the sensation and Jeonghan's hands automatically flew up to rest on Joshua's hips, gripping his sides tightly.  
  
Beads of sweat dotted Joshua's forehead as he stretched himself. He now had three fingers knuckle deep inside himself and his thighs were shaking ever so slightly. Even though he was already lubricated from earlier and he could penetrate three fingers inside with little to no resistance, Joshua wasn't sure how well lubricated he had to be. His research wasn't really clear about this aspect and he obviously didn't have any past experience to fall back on.  
  
"You look gorgeous right now." Jeonghan murmured, eyes fixed on Joshua's. One of his hand left Joshua's hip and grabbed the abandoned bottle of lube. As much as he loved seeing Joshua work himself open for him, Jeonghan preferred doing the deed himself.  
  
Joshua managed a smile despite his labored breathing. "Don't I —  _ah_  — always?" He moaned again, his back arching, as his fingers unknowingly brushed against his prostate and Jeonghan pulled him down towards him to lock lips again, swallowing his moans.  
  
The two boys kissed each other messily and when Joshua pulled apart, a lewd trail of saliva connected their lips together. Jeonghan deftly wiped it away before pressing quick kisses against Joshua's face. Joshua craned his neck, giving Jeonghan better access, and the older boy planted kisses from his face to his neck.  
  
"You look especially gorgeous now, stretching yourself wide open for me." Jeonghan whispered against Joshua's neck. He nudged Joshua's hand away and slipped one lubed finger inside, breaching the muscle easily, as Joshua shuddered. "But I like it better if I do it. Don't you want my fingers inside you?"  
  
Joshua could only moan in response, unconsciously grinding against that one finger, and Jeonghan added another finger until he had three fingers pressing against his prostate. The sensation was incredible and Joshua clutched at Jeonghan's shoulders, his cock trapped between their feverish bodies and Jeonghan's hand still on his hip.  
  
Jeonghan began to thrust shallowly inside Joshua, his fingers only brushing the younger boy's prostate and sending jolts of pleasure throughout him. By now, Joshua was tearing up as he pressed down on Jeonghan's fingers wantonly.  
  
"You like it, don't you? You like my fingers fucking you, don't you?" Jeonghan growled softly as his other hand sneaked upwards. He rubbed one of Joshua's nipples and the teary boy jerked. "Should I keep doing it then? I think I can get you off just by fucking you with my fingers. Should we try?"  
  
"Jeonghan —  _ah_  — no." Joshua breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut. He was previously gripping onto Jeonghan's neck with both hands but now, one of them slipped downwards to touch himself.  
  
However, Jeonghan grabbed Joshua's hand before he could reach himself. "No, no, Joshua. Don't touch yourself. Let's make you come just with my fingers."  
  
Joshua's cheeks flushed crimson at the explicit words as he shook his head wildly. "Jeonghan,  _no_. I — I want you inside me when I come." He pleaded, turning redder at the heartfelt yet shameless words that slipped out of his lips.  
  
At that, Jeonghan's fingers paused and Joshua whined, squeezing around them. Whimpers escaped his lips as Jeonghan resumed his ministrations.  
  
"No, I have an even better idea." Jeonghan spoke up after a moment of silence. He pulled out from Joshua's ass, ignoring the other boy's protests, and then suddenly flipped them over.  
  
Taken by surprise, Joshua bounced on the bed slightly, lying on his front with his cock pressed against the mattress. He tried to push himself up with his arm but Jeonghan forced him back down with a gentle but firm hand on his back. Joshua's face hit the pillows and he turned to the side, his arms hugging a pillow. His heart was pounding in his chest from anticipation and excitement. Joshua wasn't afraid — he completely trust Jeonghan to take good care of him.  
  
Then, he felt hands on his thighs, urging them open and Joshua immediately demanded, surprised, "What are you doing?"  
  
Again, Jeonghan ignored him. Instead, the long haired boy quickly pushed Joshua's legs open before he realized what was happening and then settled between them. At this, Joshua tried to sit up again and Jeonghan leaned forward and breathed out onto the inside of Joshua's thigh.  
  
"Jeonghan!" Joshua squeaked, embarrassingly high, as he fell back onto the bed, his thighs quivering. His face was scarlet red now — he didn't know that his thighs were that sensitive.  
  
"Do you want my tongue inside you?" Jeonghan merely asked in a voice so innocent and nonchalant, as if he wasn't asking Joshua if he could stick his tongue inside his ass. Each word sent another breath of hot air onto Joshua's thigh and Joshua squirmed not uncomfortably.  
  
"N — No." Joshua panted even though his legs were urging Jeonghan forward.  
  
Smirking, Jeonghan leaned forward and his fingers pulled Joshua's cheeks apart to expose his puckered hole. Joshua squirmed again until Jeonghan's tongue experimentally darted out and into his hole.  
  
"Jeonghan!" Joshua gasped at the foreign feeling, jolting. Tonight was full of new sensations and like earlier, this wasn't a bad feeling, just weird.  
  
"How was it?" Jeonghan inquired as his tongue licked Joshua's entrance carefully.  
  
Joshua shuddered, squeezing the pillow, as he forced words out. "It's —  _oh_  — It's not bad."  
  
Emboldened by the lack of protest, Jeonghan pushed his tongue inside and began to thrust erratically. His gambit proved to be worth it as Joshua reacted positively. Moaning loudly, Joshua practically writhed beneath Jeonghan, his movements so strong that the elder had to keep his hands on his thighs as he tongue fucked the younger boy.  
  
Wanting the younger to come soon, Jeonghan reached upwards and stroked Joshua in time with his tongue. With the combined sensations as well as the earlier foreplay, it wasn't long before Joshua's vision exploded into whiteness and he came yelling Jeonghan's name.  
  
Hearing his own name, Jeonghan nearly came right there and then but he gripped himself at the base, not allowing himself. When he climaxed tonight, it was going to be inside Joshua. Instead, Jeonghan pulled himself up and held Joshua with utmost gentleness as he rode out his climax.  
  
Gently brushing Joshua's bangs from his face, Jeonghan pulled the younger boy into his lap where his dick was still straining against his stomach. He pressed a chaste kiss onto Joshua's lips, swallowing his whimpers. "You did so well. So, so well." He cooed, rubbing Joshua's back tenderly.  
  
"It was amazing," Joshua sighed peacefully, his head lying on Jeonghan's shoulder. Then, his attention was drawn to Jeonghan whose dick was poking at his front.  
  
Joshua grinded against the elder until Jeonghan was panting loudly into his ear. "Let's see if you can come without being inside me then." Joshua whispered seductively into Jeonghan's ear before nipping at the flesh.  
  
In retaliation, Jeonghan sucked a hickey on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Once he was satisfied with the love bite, Jeonghan pulled Joshua close and kissed him roughly, biting on his bottom lip until he drew blood. "Or we can see if I can make you come again just with my tongue." He growled deeply, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
By then, Joshua was hard and needy again. He leaned forward, capturing Jeonghan's lips in a heated, passionate kiss as he moved his hips sensually. Growling into his mouth, Jeonghan groped blindly for the bottle of lube and hastily lubed himself up.  
  
"Come on," Jeonghan ordered in a low voice as Joshua raised himself up. The elder held his member and Joshua positioned himself before sinking down slowly on Jeonghan's cock.  
  
Once Jeonghan was fully sheathed inside him, Joshua bit back a gasp of pain. Jeonghan's dick was much, much larger than his fingers or tongue and the stretch was bordering on painful. He let his eyes close and buried his face in Jeonghan's shoulder as he tried to accommodate Jeonghan's length.  
  
Jeonghan let out a gruttal moan as Joshua's tight, warm heat surrounded him. The feeling was out of the world and Jeonghan had to physically stop himself from moving, knowing that Joshua needed time to adjust to the stretch. He kissed Joshua softly on the lips and wrapped his hand around him, pleasuring him so that pleasure would override the pain.  
  
Ever so slowly, Joshua adjusted to Jeonghan's length and then he squirmed slightly. Raising his head, Joshua murmured into Jeonghan's ear, "Move."  
  
Jeonghan paused from kissing his chest and asked, his voice full of concern. "Are you sure? I can wait, you know. If you're not —"  
  
"I said,  _move_." Joshua insisted desperately and as if to get his point across, he lifted himself until only Jeonghan's tip was inside him and then let himself fall back down on his dick. The action caused both boys to moan simultaneously of pure pleasure.  
  
Now fully convinced that Joshua was ready, Jeonghan grabbed Joshua's legs and flipped him onto the bed. This time, Joshua laid with his back to the bed. In one swift movement, Jeonghan had both of Joshua's legs resting on his shoulders and his hand gripping Joshua's hips so tightly that he was sure there would be bruises the next day. Then, without warning, Jeonghan was thrusting into Joshua relentlessly and mercilessly, and the younger was just a mess of whimpers and moans.  
  
"Touch me, hyung. Please,  _hyung_." Joshua begged as he used the honorific, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Jeonghan felt warmth stir within him again at the sound of the honorific and he locked lips with Joshua, kissing him with emotions.  
  
His thrusts not faltering or stopping, Jeonghan reached for Joshua's length and tugged at him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. At some point, Jeonghan changed his angle and Joshua gasped in pure ecstasy when the elder pistoned at his prostrate.  
  
In a matter of moments, Joshua reached his high and he all but screamed Jeonghan's name as he spewed ropes of cum, painting his stomach white. He clenched around Jeonghan and seconds later, the elder tipped over the edge and he came, biting down on Joshua's shoulder and then collapsing on top of him.  
  
For a while, the two was bathed in the afterglow of making love. Joshua's eyes were closed and he was utterly spent. He hasn't realized how amazing sex can be nor how exhausting it was. And even though he had just finish one round, Joshua already couldn't wait for the next. But first things first...  
  
"Get off me, Jeonghan. You're heavy." Joshua whined, hitting the elder weakly.  
  
Not fazed, Jeonghan obliged and rolled off Joshua. Then, Jeonghan gripped his waist and pulled Joshua on top of him, legs tangled.  
  
"What happened to calling me hyung, Joshua?" Jeonghan asked with a smirk, pointing fun. Cheeks scarlet again, Joshua buried his head in Jeonghan's chest.  
  
Laughing, Jeonghan kissed Joshua's forehead in contentment while running his fingers through his ginger locks. With his other hand, Jeonghan played with the red bow still tied around Joshua's neck. They were both tired and dirty but this was the best birthday present Jeonghan had ever received.  
  
"Thanks for the present, Joshua." Jeonghan murmured into Joshua's hair. He could feel the younger forming a smile against his chest and his own widened.  
  
Shyly, Joshua raised his head, eyes meeting Jeonghan's, and whispered softly. "Happy birthday, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my livejournal [g_evelyn](http://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/7313.html). hit me with questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) and follow me on [tumblr](http://hiddenbyfog.tumblr.com/) / [instagram](https://instagram.com/genexieve/) haha


End file.
